


Oneshot - Unterwäsche

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Red Pants
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Unterwäsche

John sah es in der Sekunde, in der Sherlock sich über die abgetrennte Hand beugte, welche ein Jogger vor weniger als 2 Stunden in einem Mülleimer gefunden hatte.  
Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!   
“SHERLOCK!”, brüllte er los, bevor er sich daran erinnerte wo er gerade war und wie viele Leute um ihn herum standen. Die ihn nun natürlich allesamt anstarrten.  
Hochgradig genervt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte seinen Mitbewohner in Grund und Boden.  
Der hatte die Frechheit lediglich den Kopf fragend schief zu legen, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, was er falsch gemacht hatte.   
“Was? Problem?”, fragte der dunkele Bariton.  
John hob nur steif einen Arm und deutete auf eine abgeschiedene Ecke. “Jetzt!”  
Er war überrascht, dass der CD ihm tatsächlich brav folgte. 

In Privatsphäre angekommen, riss der Arzt seinen Mitbewohner am Kragen auf Augenlevel herunter.  
“Wie, um alles in der Hölle, bist du auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, meine Unterwäsche anzuziehen?”, knurrte John bedrohlich.  
Und nicht nur irgendwelche Unterwäsche, es hatte gleich die eine leuchtend rote Boxershorts sein müssen, die er besaß.  
“Deswegen regst du dich so auf?”, fragte Sherlock mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. “Ich hatte keine mehr und du hast immer massig.”  
“Das liegt daran, dass ich meine Wäsche regelmäßig wasche!”  
“Irrelevant! Und jetzt hör auf dich anzustellen, du trägst diese hier sowieso nicht. Und da vorne liegt eine abgehackte Hand, John!”  
“Oooh, nein!”, knurrte John und hielt Sherlock verbissen am Kragen fest. “So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Diese Short, Sherlock, trage ich zu jedem ersten Date. Du hattest kein recht sie einfach zu stibitzen. Und als Lektion, das nie wieder zu tun, wirst du sie jetzt ausziehen!”

Sherlock starrte ihn Fassungslos an. “Ich soll bitte was tun?”  
“Du hast mich schon verstanden! Geh hinter den Busch und bring es hinter dich!”  
Schmollend verzog sich der CD hinter das Gewächs. John hatte so viel Anstand nach Leuten Ausschau zu halten.  
So wütend er auch war, so wollte er doch nicht, dass der Idiot jetzt noch bloßgestellt wurde. Schließlich drückte Sherlock ihm das bunte, noch warme Stück Stoff in die Hände und ging einfach wieder in Richtung Tatort.  
“Wenn ich mir wegen dir eine Erkältung hole, wirst du leiden, John!”  
John schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ das Kleidungsstück verschwinden.


End file.
